1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to firearms and more specifically to a barrel insert that may be used with a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a firearm such as a long gun is an assembly of various components. The central component of the long gun is the receiver to which the barrel, ammunition feeding devices, trigger group, and various stocks may be attached. The barrel is a tube connected to the receiver, which is aligned with the chamber so that a fired round leaves the chamber and travels down the barrel. An end stock may be attached to the receiver so that it is positioned between the receiver and an operator's shoulder. Another type of stock that may be attached to the receiver is a forend stock. A forend stock is generally a longitudinal body connected to the front of the receiver. The bottom surface of the forend stock often may be grasped by the non-trigger hand of the operator when firing the firearm. The upper surface of the forend stock has a complementary shape that is specific to the barrel attached to the receiver. This complementary shape is herein referred to as a barrel receptacle. In some models, the barrel receptacle cradles the barrel for the length of the forend stock.
The particular shape of the barrel receptacle may limit the shape and/or type of barrel that may be used. Multiple sizes and/or types of barrels may be compatible with a particular receiver, but the barrel receptacle of the particular forend stock may prevent and/or make it undesirable for the use of more than one type of barrel with a specific forend stock. For example, a forend stock may be adapted for the use of a “bull” or “target” barrel. A target barrel is typically a barrel that does not have a taper and may also have a larger outer diameter than a standard barrel of the same caliber. The barrel receptacle of a “target barrel” forend stock does not taper so that the upper edges of the forend stock substantially abut against the target barrel along the length of the stock. A “target barrel” forend stock may not provide adequate support if used with a standard barrel, which is tapered. Specifically, there will be a gap between standard barrel and the “target barrel” forend stock because of the taper of the standard barrel. This gap between the standard barrel and the forend stock increases along the length of the stock due to the taper, which may be undesirable and/or may not provide adequate support while operating the firearm. This may require the purchase an additional forend stock for use with the standard barrel.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the issues set forth above.